


The Winning Bid (Kara's Crisis on Earth)

by shallow_seas_we_sail



Series: Earth-Cracked [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, M/M, One Shot, and alex is gay panic personified, as they should be, but kara and lena are the main focus, honestly there are a lot of characters in here, if you've seen the harley quinn animated series, superman is a giant dork, that is the pace and banter of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallow_seas_we_sail/pseuds/shallow_seas_we_sail
Summary: Kara’s hand darts out and she grabs her sister by the elbow as Alex walks backstage. She is crammed into a small waiting area with nearly all of the Justice League, and Rao this is stupid. It is so stupid and Kara isn’t sure how she let herself be talked into this.You know how. With a pretty smile and green eyes.“Alex!” she hisses, “get me out of here. Take me home. I can’t do this,” a nervous wave of nausea turns over in her stomach, “oh no.” Kara groans and hunches over, one hand on her knee, the other holding on to her sister.“Relax. You want everyone to know that Supergirl has stage fright?”“No, you don’t get it. I don’t want to take some weirdo out to dinner. And it’s gonn-...don’t give me that look,” Kara raises a finger limply from her knee, because yes, Alex is giving her a look, “it’s gonna be some weirdo who likes‘a strong woman’and I’m going to have to sit over a two hour dinner listening to a guy tell me what he needs a‘ strong woman’to do to him.”orSupergirl sets off a bidding war, and her night goes off the rails
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Earth-Cracked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060883
Comments: 28
Kudos: 489





	The Winning Bid (Kara's Crisis on Earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siDEADde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siDEADde/gifts).



> this was maybe too much fun to write. thanks **sideadde** for helping me expand on this ridiculous idea.

Kara’s hand darts out and she grabs her sister by the elbow as Alex walks backstage. She is crammed into a small waiting area with nearly all of the Justice League, and  _ Rao _ this is stupid. It is so stupid and Kara isn’t sure how she let herself be talked into this.

_ You know how. With a pretty smile and green eyes. _

“Alex!” she hisses, “get me out of here. Take me home. I can’t do this,” a nervous wave of nausea turns over in her stomach, “oh no.” Kara groans and hunches over, one hand on her knee, the other holding on to her sister.

“Relax. You want everyone to know that Supergirl has stage fright?”

“No, you don’t get it. I don’t want to take some weirdo out to dinner. And it’s gonn-...don’t give me that look,” Kara raises a finger limply from her knee, because yes, Alex is giving her a look, “it’s gonna be some weirdo who likes  _ ‘a strong woman’  _ and I’m going to have to sit over a two hour dinner listening to a guy tell me what he needs a ‘ _ strong woman’ _ to do to him.”

Alex lets out a bark of laughter, “Oh my god. You’re being so dramatic.”

Kara tilts her head up to her sister, “I am not."

“You are. You literally just caught a nuclear missile out of the sky and hurled it into the sun three hours ago. You can stand on a stage,” Alex admonishes her, “plus you get a free dinner. Bet they will let you order the whole menu.”

Kara groans. She doesn’t want to think about food right now. Maybe she should have just hurled herself in the sun along with that missile.

“I’m gonna go for like, fifty bucks, a Big Belly Burger coupon, and be photographed with a weirdo who wants me to step on him.”

Alex laughs bright and loud and brings her hand down hard on her back, and Kara swears she nearly dry heaves as a pair of gold sandals come into view. She feels her sister grip her by the arm and pull her back up, a little too fast, a little too hard and it makes the room spin for a moment.

“Oh my god.” Alex draws out.

Kara looks between Alex’s white knuckle grip and her face “Wha-..” but she stops when she sees the dreamy, soft look plastered across her sister's face. Kara’s eyes dart around confused until she finally follows her sister’s gaze and finds Wonder Woman. Her back is to them, and she is talking with Kal. She flips her hair over her shoulder, and turns her head, giving Kara a soft smile and a small wave.

“Oh my god. You know her?!” Alex whispers, “of course you do. Oh my god, is it hot? She’s  _ hot.  _ I’m hot,” Alex begins to pull at the collar of her shirt, trying to circulate whatever air she can, “she’s tall. And her body is like...”

“A greek goddess?” Kara finishes with a smirk.

A snort of laughter escapes Kara and she prys her sister's iron grip from her arm, “Should I introduce you, or-..”

“Ohmygod, can you?” Alex responds a little too quickly, and then pauses, “Oh, no. No. You don’t have to-...unless you want to, then sure,” her sister takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment, “am I being too loud. Is it hot? I feel like I’m being loud.” 

Alex clears her throat and hunches over slightly. She steadies a hand on her hip while the other pulls at her shirt collar again and she stares intently at the floor.

“Now who’s being dramatic.” Kara teases.

Alex looks up and scrunches her face, “Shut up.”

A young man with a headset walks by and holds up two fingers, “Two minutes, heroes!”

Kara shifts nervously on her feet and looks around. She glances down the stairs behind her sister and notices a bob of bright red hair followed by emerald eyes and matching skin. She knows how the rest of them got here, but how  _ she  _ is here, Kara isn’t entirely sure. Play to a superhero’s soft spot, the greater good, and you get nearly a dozen of them in a room together for a fundraiser. 

She narrows her eyes at the woman approaching.

“Don’t look at me like that girl scout. There are plenty of rich idiots out there who will pay for the honor to sit across from me.” Ivy says snidely. 

“Rao, is your ego even going to fit on that stage?” 

Alex straightens herself up quickly, her hair flipping up from her face. That stupid, dreamy look is back on her face as she stares at the green woman.

“Oh, who is this bundle of gay panic?” Ivy eyes flit up and down Alex’s body and she arches a sculptured eyebrow.

“H-i..i-.i” she stutters and Ivy steps forward, placing a gentle finger under Alex’s chin, tilting her head up until their eyes meet, “I’m..uh, Alex.”

“Hello daffodil,” Ivy says, her voice is thick and sweet as she looks at Alex and then glances over to Kara, “would you like to take me out for dinner?”

Alex hums happily, “Mm, yes.”

Ivy smiles, and brings her hand back from Alex. She flips her wrist, and a rose appears between her fingers. 

_ Okay, that is kind of slick. _

“For you,” Ivy says through a smile, “now why don’t you go find a seat, and I’ll see you soon.”

Alex nods and looks at Kara. She notices her sister's flush, love-struck giddiness and rolls her eyes back to Ivy’s direction.

“With the pheromones, really?”

Ivy smirks and trails her finger along Alex’s arm as she walks away towards the stairs.

“ _ Kaaarraaa _ , she smells like roses.” her sister says in a sing-song dreamy voice as she turns the corner to the main auditorium. 

“She’s cute,” Ivy says wistfully, “besides, my bid price is going towards rainforest conservation, so you can ease up on the steely glare.” She checks her shoulder into Kara’s as she passes. Kara waves her hand in front of her face, dispersing the lingering, flowery smell.

“That doesn’t work on me.” she calls out.

Ivy looks over her shoulder with a seductive smile and shrugs, “Worth a shot.”

The lights dim and music begins to swell. The young man with the headset is back, arms outspread, ushering the heroes towards the stage, “You’re on!”

Kara briefly considers standing still just to see the headset guy’s expression when he runs face first into an immovable object. But Kal’s hand is around her wrist, and he tugs her along.

“Do not make me do this alone.” he whines through his teeth to her.

Kara scoffs, “You have all your justice buddies out there. You’ll be fi-!” but Kara is cut off by the strong pull that sends her into the side of her cousin. There are camera flashes and a laser light show above them and Kal must sense Kara stiffening as her muscles tense with an impending burst of speed.

“Oh no you don’t,” he grits and pulls her against him tighter, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, “you’re staying right here.” He says out the side of his mouth as he raises his hand and forces a smile.

Kara relents, and does the same. The music eventually fades and James walks across the stage, waving to the audience.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual Heroes Charity Bid!” He speaks into a thin headset mic with a wide grin, “Tonight, the world's mightiest heroes have come together to raise money for a charity of their choosing. The winning bidder will not only be donating to the greater good for each of these charities, but also be taken out for a night in National City with their chosen hero.”

The crowd erupts with cheers and claps. Kara hears a few whistles, and inwardly cringes.

“That’s what I like to hear! Let’s start the bidding!” 

The lights dim again, and a single spotlight lands on Wonder Woman. She steps forward and gives the crowd a wave with both hands above her head, and a confident smile across her lips. Kara is keenly aware that Diana has much more experience and confidence in this then she will ever have and it leaves her feeling small; second tier to those who line the stage along with her.

“Hailing from Themyscira and a founding member of the Justice League, Wonder Woman!” Jame shouts, sweeping his arm towards the Amazonian, “Thank you so much for being here W squared.” 

There is a rumble of laughter in the audience, and Kara’s eyes widen,  _ “Rao, strike me dead.” _ she says through a painful laugh.

Diana nods at the flushed young man with the headset as he hands her a mic, “Thank you so much for having me. My charity this evening will be for the Academic and Amazonian Battle Academy of Themyscira.”

The audience claps, but Kara notices the couple that stands near the back and continues enthusiastically after the smattering evens out.

_ I may have dinner with a weirdo, but Diana is going to have someone in knots later, soooo. _

A small flower of relief blossoms inside her and as Kara suspected, Wonder Woman will be the third wheel to a dinner with the enthusiatic couple.

Next is Aquaman, and he goes to a woman who can’t stop dancing her way down the aisle, jutting her hips side to side as she sings about getting Aquaman all wet. Kara swears she hears dolphins click sadly from the nearby wharf.

Batman grapples out of the literal ceiling grumbling ‘ _ Gotham needs me’ _ after no one bids on him until the Joker phones in from Arkham and offers his thirty-six dollars in commissary for  _ THE BAT.  _ The phone cuts out half way through a maniacal laugh and a guard shouting about a ‘ _ code yellow.’ _

“That’s a riot.” Ivy whispers down the hero line.

And everyone nods because and gives grumbles of ‘yeah’ and ‘of course’.

Because  _ of course. _

Flash zips into the crowd, and poses for a photo op with a veteran wearing custom Flash ™ carbon fiber legs before appearing back on stage, and shooting finger guns  _ powpow  _ at the audience with a smile. 

_ Ugh, Barry is so good at this. _

Ivy can’t contain the literal fertilizer-eating grin on her face when the CEO of a fracking company bids on her, but shes shifts to stoic sex kitten quickly when he is outbid by Alex, who is standing in the audience, throwing kisses from her lips to outstretched fingers towards the green woman.

Kara vaguely wonders if she should stop whatever is going to happen _ there _ , but the thought falls out of her head quickly when she is hit with the spotlight next.

“And now, National City’s own darling, Supergirl!”

Kara dumbly steps forward and the crowd erupts. A warm wave crashes and melts against her currently cynical heart. She presses her hands to her chest and a genuine smile spreads across her lips.

_ Okay, maybe more than fifty bucks and a burger coupon. _

Kara scans the audience for familiar faces. She can see Winn staring intently down at his phone, and then make his way through the crowd to the bidding table. Alex is already pinned against a wall with Ivy pressed against her in a full make out session.

_ Ew. _

She can see Jess, but Lena is not beside her. Over Jess’s shoulder she can see dark eyes studying her, and a smirk. She squints just enough to make out that it’s Andrea Rojas, and Kara suddenly feels very  _ seen _ on the stage.

The bidding starts, and Kara can see a thin arm holding a paddle numbered ‘69’. Barry laughs and nudges her with his elbow, “Ha,  _ nice _ .”

The voice from the audience roots James and Kara in their spots on the stage. They exchange a wide eyed look, both sharing the same thought.

_ Oh no. _

Winn looks up from his phone and every light inside of Kara blinks on to emergency. Winn looks back down and taps out something quickly on his phone. Kara is staring at Jess who is staring with wide eyes across the auditorium at Cat Grant.

“Oh-..my.. It’s-uh Cat Grant! Wow.” James fumbles and Kara can see the white of Cat’s eyes when she rolls them

“Two hundred fifty thousand.” Cat says coolly and crosses her arms.

Murmurs and whispers scatter in the crowd, until another paddle raises, and Andera stands up quickly.

“Three hundred seventy five thousand.” Andrea counters with a devious smirk at Kara.

The whispers are suddenly very loud, and Kara tilts her head just enough to shake the sound.

Cat stands with a gruff of annoyance, “Five hundred thousand.”

“Seven hundred thousand!” Andrea shoots back.

Kara is silently willing herself to burst into flames right there on the stage. She glances over his shoulder at Kal, who is biting back his laughter.

An annoyed young man with a headset runs up to James and hands him a slip of paper. He looks down to the paper and then back out into the audience with a slack jaw.

“It looks like an anonymous bid has come in for-..uh five million dollars. That is the highest bid of the night, folks!”

The crowd erupts into applause and Kara lets go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Kal pats her on the back and tilts his head down, giving her a genuine smile, “Way to go, little cousin.”

“I’m technically older than you.” Kara says out the side of her mouth.

Superman is bidded on immediately by an over-anxious Winn, who is bouncing up on the tips of his toes with his hands clasped tightly to his chest when his name is announced. Kal looks at James who only gives him a sorry smile and shrugs his shoulders.

Kara laughs and smacks Kal on his back and laughs some more when it sends him stumbling forward. She wipes dramatically at her eyes because it is all so brilliant.

“Way to go, little cousin.”

xxxx

Kara is squished against Kal in the back of a limo with nearly all the A list members of the Justice League. Aquaman is smiling like the big marine loving himbo he is while gently tapping the small fish tank inserted into the back of the limo’s bar. Kara can see the dark outline of the bat plane fly overhead through the limo’s moonroof and keeps cool eyes trained to the sky even after it passes, because that is where her home was.

Because even with super powers she can barely make out the stars above National City’s bright lights.

And because somehow Alex is in here with Ivy in her lap and Kara would rather stare into the largest sun in the universe than watch her trail of tender, sensuous kisses down her sister’s neck. She tries not to look over Kal’s shoulder as he types out a text, but can’t help it when Ivy arches her hips and knocks into Kara’s elbow. So she scoots in closer, and watches her cousin type out sad face emojis and broken hearts to Lois about missing their movie night. He asks her to record it and Kara painfully rolls her eyes.

_ It’s probably on demand _ ,  _ and who even records anymore, anyway _ ? 

Kal looks up from his phone, “What is on demand?”

Oh, she said that out loud.

Barry rolls his eyes, “You don’t need to DVR anything anymore, you just,” he taps his thumb against an imaginary remote, “find it in the guide menu, and put it on.”

Kal looks between his co-workers confused, “So like, a VCR?”

“No one uses VCR’s anymore, you super idiot.” Ivy says with a tone that is  _ actually _ sex and still somehow makes Kal sound stupid. She dips her head back to Alex, and she moans into their kiss.

“What’s wrong with VCR’s?” Kal’s sincerity is cringeworthy.

Everyone lets out a pained groan and Kara is ready to crawl across the limo’s ceiling when a green heel presses into the side of her leg. When the door opens, Kara beats Barry out and finds herself on a red carpet in the midst of every paparazzo in National City.

By the time Kara makes it inside, the afterimages of flashes splatter across her field of vision and she barely notices Lena sitting at the reserved table she followed the Maitre’D to.

“Your seat,  _ Madam  _ Supergirl.”

Kara blinks hard and then gives a grateful curtsey, draping her cape out quickly and then taking her seat. She brings her hand up quickly to the side of her face, and resists the urge to sink into her seat and underneath the table.

“Oh thank Rao it’s you.” she huffs out quietly.

Lena leans forward, her elbows on the table and steeples her pointer fingers beneath her chin, “Oh? Were you expecting someone else?” she muses, with a quick, tight squint.

Kara straightens in her seat, and offers her hand across the table, “Miss Luthor. Always a pleasure.”

Lena rolls her eyes and leans back, swatting Kara’s hand out of the way playfully, “Not photogs in here, love. I had my security detail at the door.”

Kara smiles, and catches Lena’s wrist, and leans forward, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, “Thank you for the donation, but I could have gone without the theatrics.”

A bemused smirk creeps across Lena’s lips, “My pleasure. I’m happy to further women in STEM. I also heard it was quite the bidding war,” she says, waving her hand towards the waiter, “we will have the  _ Giacomo Conterno Monfortino Barolo Riserva”  _ she whispers in Italian as he approaches. He gives a curt nod and turns on his heels.

Kara wants to kiss that stupid smirk off those talented lips when Lena’s attention is back to her.

“That is a thirteen hundred dollar bottle of wine.”

Lena reaches across the table, and gives Kara’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “I will be worth it, darling. I promise.”

Kara hums a somewhat bonding agreement, before her expression drops, “Cat was there!” she hisses.

Lena dips her head in the direction of the bar over Kara’s shoulder, “Oh, I know. Winn kept me updated, and now she’s here.”

“ _ Whaaaatt?!?”  _ Kara wheezes out. Now she is definitely going to sink beneath the table.

“And with Andrea no less.” Lena is nearly jovial at the revelation, “God, Kara. You are really a thirst trap for powerful, female CEO’s.”

Kara’s eyes dart up from just below the edge of the table cloth and she quickly straightens up in her chair, clasping her hands together. She rests her forearms on the table and tightens the grip between her knuckles, causing the coiled muscles in her arms to flex.

Lena licks her lips and brings her bottom lip between her teeth. Kara can hear the upkick of delicate muscle in Lena’s chest, and yeah, a rose between the fingers may be good, but  _ come on. _

The waiter returns and presents the bottle to Lena, and then to Supergirl. They both nod in unison, and the waiter continues the presentation process; uncorking it, and pouring a small amount into Lena’s wide glass. She smiles sweetly and lifts the glass by the stem. She twists her wrist slowly, allowing the dark red liquid to circle the bottom of the glass. Lena brings the glass to her lips, and breaths in gently through her mouth, savoring the robust flavors and subtle hints as the liquid laps over her tongue. The moan of approval is low, and barely registers.

But Kara hears it. 

Lena licks her lips and arches a dark eyebrow over her glass at Kara who is nearly ready to slide off her chair against her own volition because  _ who does that _ ?!

“Divine.” she says, lowering her glass and brushing her finger across her bottom lip, “thank you.”

When Kara’s presentation is poured, she throws it back open throat and burning and then gives a curt smile, “Great.” she smacks her lips together.

“Haven’t you ever just sat and people watched?”

“I’m a reporter. All I do is people watch.”

Lena flips her hand, “No, no. Like waiting at an airport and watching this modge podge of people interact awkwardly with each other?” she pauses for a moment and then looks at Kara curiously, “you don’t fly.”

Kara scrunches her face up, “I fly.”

Lena closes her eyes for a moment because, “Yeah, you fly. But you don’t, you know, fly,  _ fly.” _

“Pfft. Neither do you. What people are you watching from your L-Corp helipad? Or did you buy an airport.”

Lena tongue darts across her lips, and lets out a rich laugh, “You’ve got me there.”

Kara lifts her hands and gestures vaguely towards,  _ whatever,  _ “So?”

“So, this is like watching a train wreck.” Lena says excitedly, bunching her shoulders up quickly.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed watching so much.” Kara slips into Supergirl, cocksure and cool.

Lena’s laugh drowns into her wine glass as it touches her lips, “Oh, Supergirl. You know that’s not true.”

_ You walked into that one. _

Kara clears her throat and the air around them is thick.

Charged. 

She reaches out and runs a tender touch across the back of Lena’s hand, between the valleys and mountains of her knuckles.

“Lena! Supergirl! What a surprise!” Winn is not all surprised as he digs his heels in and stops beside their table. Kal nearly runs into the back of him, but stops himself in time to prevent Winn from becoming human jello right there in the center of whatever two hundred star restaurant they’re in.

“Supergirl! And her very good friend, Lena Luthor,” Kal says, taking a step forward, his arms akimbo, “It’s a pleasure.” he extends his hand.

“There’s no paparazzi here.” Kara pokes her fork into the back of Kal’s hand and pushes it away.

“Oh, thank Rao.” Kal says with a slump of his shoulders.

“Uh, Mister Super-.. Man. Mister Man,” Winn sets his jaw, and runs a hand over the back of his neck, “Superman, our table is over there.”

Kal straightens up, and gives a tight nod, “Right. Our table is...over there.” he flicks a finger up pitifully from the side of his hip.

“Pow,” he pops his lips together, “right there.” Kal shuffles away from the table, and gives Kara a look of absolute despair.

“How did Winn even afford to get Kal?” Kara asks across the table conspiratorially.

Lena smiles, “I may have helped with that,” she picks at a dinner roll in the basket in front of her, “He did keep me updated on your groupies. Plus,” she tosses a small piece of bread in her mouth, “it’s hilarious.”

Kara lets out a snort of laughter, and nonchalantly looks over her shoulder towards the bar. Cat and Andera are there whispering amongst each other and look completely ridiculous. Kara looks back to Lena who is staring with rapt amusement, “Are they..” Kara motions with her finger towards the two women.

“Oh, they are.” Lena muses.

Cat and Andrea sit together, huddled closely. Their faces are covered with oversized dark glasses, and both are wearing large brimmed, wide hats. It is all so bad. When they notice Kara, they both turn in their chairs. Cat is suddenly interested in the wine list menu in front of her, and Andera throws a hand up to her face in some desperate attempt to turn invisible.

Kara groans and she can hear the women discussing who is going to send Supergirl a drink first.

_ “Does she even drink?” _

_ “I don’t know. I mean, probably? She seems a lot more laid back than Superman.” _

_ “Beer? No. Wine maybe? She has wine right now, so something fruity? Pina colada?” _

_ “Sex on the beach.” _

_ “God, I wish.” _

Lena must notice the face she makes because she focuses back on her, Lena’s eyes are wide as the waiter places a colorful drink in front of Supergirl.

“Sent from the  _ madam  _ at the bar.” he says with a courteous nod.

“Oh my god,” Lena chokes on her laughter, “Who sent it.”

Kara pokes at the little colorful umbrella in her drink, “Andrea.”

“Of course.”

“It’s sex on the beach.”

Lena scoffs as she lifts her wine glass, and takes a sip of the burgundy liquid, “She wishes.”

“I will fly us to some beach bungalow in Tahiti right now,” Kara is only half pleading, “can we just go?”

Kara glances around the dining area. Kal and Winn are staring at each other, and she can see the sweat beading on her friend's brow. And aside from Cat and Andrea and the whole  _ noir  _ thing they have going on at the bar, she is having fun. She flits her eyes towards Lena and then back towards Kal and Winn’s table.

_ Look. _

She loves the mischievous smile Lena gives her as she glances over her shoulder. Winn is being carded by the waiter, and Superman orders a white russian.

“Hold the russian.”

The waiter looks down to his notepad and then back to Superman, “So, just milk?”

Superman gives a nod and then a wink towards Winn who immediately fumbles his wallet underneath the table. 

“Oh my god. He is literally a fucking boy scout,” Lena brings a hand to mouth to stifle her laughter, and flips her hand away, “this is too brilliant.”

“He is missing movie night with Lois.” Kara offers, and the information only causes Lena to grin wider and harder, “What? We have movie nights!”

“I know, but come on, he’s probably missing a rerun of  _ Rudy _ and you know he cries every time he watches it.”

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to suppress her own amusement, “It’s probably Beaches.”

A bubbly laugh erupts from Lena and she loves the sound.

“Superman’s mediocre thrusts would probably work for Winn,” Kara sinks down in her chair, and covers her face with her hands, which is red as her cape as she tries to contain her laughter. It only urges Lena on, “you honestly think that Lois isn’t staring dead eyed at the ceiling when they have sex? You know he probably finishes with _ truth, justice and the american way.” _

Tears are streaming down Kara’s face and her stomach hurts. She also wants to blast her own brain with heat vision to sear away the image there.

When Lena makes a comment about Superman being faster than a speeding bullet, she nearly spits out her stupidly expensive wine.

When the waiter arrives back at Kal's table, and Winn is intently shoving dinner rolls into mouth to fill the silence between them and promptly begins to choke. Superman is quickly behind him, hands in tight fists just below his diaphragm, pulling in and pushing up. A wet clumpy ball of dough dislodges from Winn’s throat and rolls across the table. Winn turns and wraps his arms around Superman, pressing his face into his crest and pecs. 

“You saved me,” Winn says through tears and turns towards the dining room, “Superman saved me!”

There is a smattering of applause across the room and Kal gives Winn a stiff, reassuring pat on the back as they sit back down. 

Kara and Lena look back to each other, dumb struck as another fruity concoction is placed in front of Supergirl.

“Uh, what’s this?” Kara asks, studying the glass.

“It is a pineapple upsidedown cake. Sent by the  _ Madam  _ at the bar,” the watier then produces a small slip of paper from his pocket, and slides it across the table to Kara, “also, she has provided her room number. She is staying at the Waldorf Astoria in the city.

A burst of concentrated heat hits the paper and it wilts and burns away to ash. Kara blinks back up to the waiter, “I’m not interested.”

“Would you like me to relay the message to the  _ Madam  _ at the bar?” he says seemingly unfazed.

“No, thank you. I will take care of it.” Kara combs a hand through her hair and gives Lena a reassuring smile, “I’ll be right back.”

With a burst of speed, she is over to the bar, and stops between Cat and Andrea. The force that follows her abrupt appearance knocks their ridiculously oversized hats off. Cat fumbles to catch hers from falling over the other side of the bar, while Andrea barely contains the soft, excited gasp when she looks up to Supergirl.

“Ladies. I appreciate you coming out to the fundraiser tonight, but I am at dinner with Miss Luthor.”

“Hm, and are you enjoying yourself?” Cat asks, her eyes moving seductively over Kara’s arms.

“Absolutely.” Kara looks over her shoulder to Lena who is suddenly very interested in her phone.

“Leave it to a Luthor to get a Super,” Andrea quips as she reaches out, her fingers nearly ghosting over the crest on Kara’s suit.

“Miss Rojas,” Supergirl says, catching her wrist in a firm grip, “don’t.” she tuts, looking down at Andrea.

Kara ignores the breath that hitches in the back of both women’s throats and the dreamy look on Andrea’s face when she lets go of her wrist.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to return to my date.”

Cat concedes, and stands, her eyes flitting over Supergirl, “I’m staying at the Astoria if you change your mind.” she says cooly.

Supergirl crosses her arms, “I won’t.”

Andrea throws down some money on the bar and gives a weak wave in Lena’s direction as she follows Cat around the corner of the bar and out of the restaurant.

When Kara returns to her table, Winn is standing there, each of her thirst trap drinks in a hand. His eyes are glassy and he is thanking Lena profusely.

“I mean, I think we really connected, ya know?” he slurs between drinks, “do you think I’ll see him again?”

Kara purses her lips, and looks to Lena, who has the tip of her thumb between her teeth and a tight smile.

“Sure, buddy,” Kara offers sweetly, “he’ll be around.”

“Should I give him my number? ” Winn asks thoughtfully as he brings both drinks up, catching two straws in his mouth, “he’s gonna be back from the bathroom any minute and then the whole thing is going to be over.”

“No!” Kara and Lena say in unison. Lena reaches out and gives Winn a reassuring squeeze on his arm, “I’m sure he will look you up the next time he is in town.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right.” Winn says with a dumb smile, “thanks for the drinks, Kara.” he says turning back to his table.

Kara gives a curt nod and raises her hand in a stiff wave, “No problem.

“You’re a heartbreaker, Supergirl,” Lena muses as she watches Kara sit, “did you at least let them down easy?”

“I was firm and to the point, but I think they may have liked that too much.”

Lena runs her finger along the stem of her wine glass, and lets out a quiet,  _ “oh.” _

“I told Alex earlier I was afraid that I was going to get bid on by some weirdo who would want me to crush his head between my thighs or something.”

“A noble way to die,” Lena quips, finishing the last of her wine, “if only they knew how much of a sap you were.”

“I am not a sap,” Kara counters, and then hesitates before relenting, “ok, a little. But only for you. Everyone else thinks I’m cool.”

“The coolest,” Lena smiles, “speaking of Alex, where is she?”

Kara actually hasn’t seen her sister since they arrived at the restaurant now that she thinks of it, “I have no idea.”

“Her and Ivy got out of the limo and straight into an uber to Alex’s place.” Kal calls over. He is helping Winn find the arms of his jacket, but it’s proving difficult with Winn being punch drunk in love and swaying in Kal’s space.

“Ivy? As in Doctor Pamela Isely? Poison Ivy.” Lena is nearly starstruck, and Kara arches an eyebrow at the realization.

“You know her?”

“No, I mean, I’ve read her work on bioengineering clean energy with natural resources. She is brilliant and just so..”

“Cool?” Kara finishes with a bemused smirk.

Lena clears her throat, “Fascinating.” 

“Right, well, be sure to keep your  _ fascination _ with Doctor Isley at arm's length. She doused Alex with her flowery pheromones, so.” Kara waves her hand dismissively.

“Really? What was her reaction?” Lena asks, genuinely interested.

“Alex’s?” Kara snorts, “Horny.”

“Good for her. She needs a good rebound after everything with Maggie.”

“Yeah, well, I just wish I didn’t see the lead up to all that on the way over here.”

Lena laughs as she stands, and gathers her jacket. Kal and Winn walk by, and Kara offers her arm to Lena after they pass.

“ _ Madam. _ ”

Lena happily links their arms as they follow behind Kal and Winn. Outside, Kal fumbles with his phone, attempting to call Winn an uber. When Lena notices, she clicks her tongue.

“Oh, come on, Superman. Winn paid for at least a ride home.

“As much as I enjoyed my evening tonight, with Mr. Schott, I do have other engagements.” Supermans says curtly, “I’m sure you understand, Miss Luthor.”

“S’ok, Superman. I get it.” Winn concedes, pulling his own from his pocket, and absently wiping the back of his hand under his nose.

Kara leans in towards Kal, “Come on, look at him.” Kal looks over and Winn’s bottom lip wavers.

“Is he going to cry?” Kal whines to Kara.

“If you don’t fly him home he will.” Lena interjects.

Kara pinches her hip, causing Lena to jump almost too dramatically. Her arms wrap around the back of Kara’s neck and Kara barely has time to register the sudden movement, and nearly falls as she catches Lena in her arms.

She recovers in a lunge, and then snaps her feet together and stands up. She straightens her back and flips her hair out of her face.

“See. Full service.” Lena quips, “Isn’t the right, Supergirl?” her eyes are dark with something devious.

Kara sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and forces a tight smile at Lena, “That’s right.”

Kal stares at Kara and juts out his arms, “Mr. Schott.”

Winn’s big sad eyes light up and he lets out a grateful whimper as Superman lifts him into his arms. Kal ignores the content sigh Winn releases when he rests his cheek against his shoulder and Lena is giggling into Kara’s neck about how  _ he is a fucking boy scout. _

“I can hear you, you know.” Kal says, his feet leaving the ground and Winn lets out a happy drunk sound.

Lena shoots up a three finger salute and her face turns stoic and very, very serious, “Scouts honor?”

Kara dips her head, and bumps it to Lena’s temple gently, “You are insufferable.” she mumbles

“You love it.” Lena hums, turning her head towards Kara. Her eyes linger with Kara’s before drifting down to her lips. The tip of Kara’s nose brushes against Lena’s, but she is pulled out of the moment by Kal clearing his throat.

“Good evening, ladies.” he says before taking off towards the sky, and disappearing around the corner of a skyscraper. Kara can hear Winn’s excited laughter die out in the distance.

“Take me home?” Lena murmurs into the underside of Kara’s jaw, causing a warm shiver to move its way up her spine.

“Happily.” and Kara is sky bound, propelling herself by muscle memory back to Lena’s penthouse, and utterly distracted by the trails of soft kisses and nip of teeth against her neck.

When her feet touch down on the balcony, Lena slips from her embrace, but leaves her arms around Kara’s neck. Fingers knead into her nape, and absently twirl the hairs there and for the first time tonight, Kara feels at ease.

Warm and safe.

“I had fun tonight.” the words come out in a whisper against Kara’s lips.

“So did I,” she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, and pulls her close, “But I’m never doing that again.”

“I’ll give you five million reasons why you should.” Lena says, and the feeling of her lips nearly on Kara’s own is enough to make that warm feeling settle low in her stomach, “or I could give you five million reasons to stay.” 

“I only need one.” Kara says dreamily, and captures Lena’s lips with her own in a sweet, tender kiss.

“You really are a sap.” Lena says between kisses, “so this is a full service transaction?”

Kara runs her hands over the swell of Lena’s backside, and lifts her up from the ground. Lena moans into their next kiss as she wraps her legs around Kara’s waist. Her fingers splay through her hair, and Kara doesn’t contain the hum of satisfaction that rumbles against Lena’s lips when she feels her fingers scrap against her scalp. Kara reaches out blindly for the balcony door handle, and quickly opens it, walks through its threshold and then kicks the door shut behind her.

“How should I expect payment? Venmo? Check? Money order?” Kara asks hotly, lowering Lena onto the kitchen counter, “or will it be on the nightstand in the morning?”

“Shut up.” Lena breathes, and leans back, her hands fumbling with the waistband of Kara’s skirt. Kara chuckles but is effectively silenced when Lena’s hand slips beneath the red and blue fabric of her suit.

They can discuss the formal semantics of payment later.

In the morning, Kara’s phone is lighting up with missed calls and texts from Alex. Lena rolls over hair messy and still half asleep, and checks her own phone, all with the same desperate messages from Alex.

_ Do you guys have any calamine lotion? _


End file.
